


Sock Gliding Thursdays

by SlendShady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Mindless Fluff, because it's fun and you know it, dorks being fucking dorks, ereri, riren - Freeform, sock gliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlendShady/pseuds/SlendShady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Levi and Eren live in a really big, fancy house with wood floors…</p><p>…. and when no one is looking Levi puts on his favorite cozy fleece socks and runs and glides across them like there’s no tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Gliding Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble.
> 
> Idk what I'm doing with my life.

Sock gliding?

 

_**Yes.** _

 

Levi will never admit it, but he **_loves_** skidding across wooden floors. He usually only does it if Eren isn't home, though. He'd kill over with embarrassment if he gave that brat something to poke fun at him for.

 

He'd be clad in nothing but some black boxers and one of Eren's oversized shirts as he meandered around the house, mentally making a list of things to do for the day. He rounded the corner into the hallway and stopped... and just stared. His brows furrowed as he stared at the neatly polished wood, glaring at it like it was some foul demon of temptation. He turned away from it with a "Tch." and kept walking past the hallway.

 

... Only to take a few steps back and peek around at it one more time before promptly jolting himself forward in a short sprint, stopping about a quarter of the way to let himself smoothly glide down the remaining length of the vast floor. Grinning, he came to a stuttering halt in the living room, immediately jogging over to the stereo against the wall and cranking up his favorite song to skid around to. Oh yes, it was Old Time Rock and Roll.

 

Eren wouldn't be home for another 3 hours, which meant it was Levi Time. To the beat of the tune he repeatedly glided across the floor, back and forth down the long hallway, music blasting all throughout the house. Occasionally he would do exaggerated struts across the floor, and sometimes even bust out into a moonwalk, looking like the smuggest little shit the world has ever seen as he sang right along with the song. This was Levi Time, and nothing could spoil it. Nothing at all.

 

Except maybe finding out Eren had just come home early.

 

He hadn't even heard the car pull up, or the garage door open. Not even the sound of the front door being unlocked. Gliding across the floor once more just for the sake of sheer speed he threw his arms up above his head and released a loud "WOOHOO~", grinning like an idiot as he slid, only to bump into something rather solid and fall back on his ass.

 

"The fuck-"

 

He looked up to find a pair of very... _**very**_ amused teal eyes, and a face that looked to be fighting back a fit of laughter.

 

The battle was lost within seconds as Eren clutched his stomach and practically howled with laughter, his entire body shaking with his giggling fit as he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath, leaving Levi to glare at him, positively fuming and flushing with sheer embarrassment.

 

"What the fuck brat!? I thought you didn't come home for another hour!!"

 

Eren could hardly even speak, having to gasp his words in between his laughs. "Th-They let-!! Ahahaha~!! They let me go... h- home a little ear-ly~!! Today- AHHAAHAAAAHAA~"

 

"Eren I swear to god if you don't stop-"

 

"Is this- is this what you do.. when I'm not home?! O- Oh my go-d Levi!! This is.. fucking- Ahhahahaaa~"

 

Levi's face became even redder, if that was even humanly possible. He turned his head away and pouted.

 

"Awww c'mon Leeevi~ Don't be mad~" He laughed again and threw his arms around his short boyfriend, pulling him flush against his chest in a loving hug as he peppered the side of his face and neck with kisses in between giggles. "I think this is fucking adorable. Why don't you ever do this when I'm around?"

 

He was answered with silence by the very much so still pouting Levi.

 

"C'moooonnn Leeviii~" Eren kissed his cheek and grinned. "Hey.. how about.. I do it with ya?" The teal eyed boy released his hold on Levi briefly to slide his shoes off and set them aside, leaving himself in his socks, wiggling his toes beneath them for emphasis as he wriggled his brows playfully at his partner.

 

Levi glanced over at his boyfriend's socks, then up at his face as though he were calculating something. One part of him wanted to get up and go sulk in the bedroom for having been discovered, the other wanted to get up and say "Ah why the fuck not."

 

The latter won.

 

For the remainder of the day the house was filled with the sounds of blasting music and hollering, giddy boyfriends, laughing and singing to one another as they danced and skid all across the house, sometimes even racing to see who could make it to the living room first. (Levi always won because half the time Eren stumbled and fell in mid glide, not being nearly as well-practiced.)

 

The evening came to a close with them both sprawled out on the floor, tangled in each others arms, exchanging lazy kisses and quiet giggles as they poked fun at one another.

 

"So.. can we do this more often? We should have like.. Sock Gliding Thursdays. We already have Ice-Cream Fridays."

 

"Tch... you are such a fucking dork I swear to god Eren.."

 

"Says the person who moonwalks all the way from the living room to the kitchen while mouthing the words to "Hit Me With Your Best Shot."

 

"At least I can come to a complete halt without tripping over my own foot and face-planting into the side of the couch."

 

"Oh fuck you~" Eren spoke with nothing but love and adoration lacing his voice. "I love you Levi~"

 

"Pff- yeah yeah.. I love you too, dork."


End file.
